


Minus The Dog

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dog Lover!Harry, Dog Lover!Niall, Doug the dog, M/M, Niall has a dog, There's also a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes friends with an adorable dog with a more adorable (and sexy) owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus The Dog

The dog that as currently nestled into Harry's side was big and fluffy with white hair and blue eyes. It had black circles around its eyes that made it look a little like it belonged to the winter soldier. But it didn't seem like the best friend of a Russian assassin, though. It looked like its owner would be a sweetheart, especially when it snuggled up further into Harry's torso and whined, hoping to be petted. 

Harry had only sat down on the bench to tie his shoes. He hadn't noticed the dog on the other end that had perked up to stare at him. When Harry was about to rise from his seat, the dog started to move closer until it was slotted into the curve of Harry's side.

"Hi?" Harry said, before shaking his head, realising that he was talking to a dog. The dog, in Harry's defense, did look at him and smile (?), wagging its tail a few times before resting its head on Harry's lap. 

He hadn't moved for an hour. But he was content.

"Oh my! Thank god!" Came a strong Irish accent that caused the dog to get up and look to its right, then settle back down with its tail wagging.   


"Hey Boy!" The voice said again . That's when the dog's owner came into view. Harry was right about how the owner would look. He was a faux-blonde with light blue eyes and a soft fluffy look to him. He was adorable.

"-oh," The boy's steps faltered when he saw his dog snuggled into Harry,"He likes you."

Harry smiled and stroked it, "I like him. He's sweet."

The boy smiled back and sat next to his dog, who turned and rested his head on his lap and his tail on Harry's. They sat like that for a while in silence.

"I'm Niall. And thanks for finding him." 

"I'm Harry."

Harry noticed that Niall was unbelievably handsome as well as being adorable and snugly (like his dog). He find himself staring into his blue eyes as they stared back into his own. 

"Uh, how long have you two been sitting here?"

"Not long," Harry checked his watch,"Oh, actually about an hour." 

Niall shook his head, "Oh shit, I'm sorry, you know you didn't have to sit here with him. He always runs away."

He took that opportunity to tap his dog on the head playfully. Harry giggled and grinned, scratching behind his ears.

"It was fine, he's lovely and pretty interesting. What's his name?"

"Doug." 

"Hi Doug." Harry chuckled when the dog barked happily at him, his tail wagging extra fast.

"So. I should probably repay you." Niall smirked.

"Oh?" Harry smirked back staring at him.

"Maybe you could help me walk the dog... Minus the dog." 


End file.
